Shocker the Hedgehog
Shocker is a villian FC by Rage the Hedgehog, and I bet you can figure out what his main power is... its not really a SHOCKER! hah, see the pun I did? Okay whatever. Basic Information/Bio William Franklin Harrison was pretty much born arrogant. He always thinks he is better then everyone else, and shows off his power when doing so. He is over-whelmingly cocky, and will do anything(ANYTHING) to win his battles, even cheating and finding loopholes. William, when he was older, was working as an electrician, and there was a problem with the Power Plant. When he went to fix it, something happened, and it went out of control. Something was unplugged, and when he went to plug it back in, the electric current exploded and all the electricity was sent into William, causing him to wield electricity powers. IQ: 93.6 Appearance: Yellow, with black shoes with a vertical stripe that pulses. He has gloves that are black. Voice actor: me with some editing. Demo:Shocker the Hedgehog demo His relationship with Rage is very interesting. Shocker is a great stratigest, so he can easily trick him, and Shocker has actually killed Rage in an alternate universe(which is basically just a way of saying he is capable of killing him). He isn't as dangerous as Technisis, but he definetly packs a punch when it comes to fighting him. Stats and other stuff Shocker prefers to use more brawn then brains, but he is a good stratigest when he uses brains. His rival is Rage the Hedgehog. Shocker can fly at very fast speeds, however he cannot run at very fast speed. He can also teleport. Shocker is weak to water, but it won't kill him because his entire body isn't electricity, but it does hurt a lot. He is also great at defense and blocking. He is pretty agile also. Personality: Shocker is very arrogant, thinking he is better then everyone else. But unlike most arrogant people/villians, he doesn't let it control him. He doesn't make things he can't do. Friends:(Editable) Eggman, Technisis Rivals:(Editable) Rage the Hedgehog Enemies:(Editable) Some type of author's note I kind of unintentionally made Shocker an Electro guy, but Electro and Shocker are both so Badass, so, what could go wrong? Spider-man copyright walks up* SHI- Trivia *Shocker is, like I mentioned before, kind of based on Electro *Shocker has Schizophrenia *Shocker can use electricity to freeze their enemies, so to speak. *Shocker talks to himself and says random nonsense, due to him having Schizophrenia *Shocker's name was completly made up and random. Seriously, I just threw together names. *Shocker's theme songs being mainly dubstep is because dubstep gets an electric type of feeling that most types of music can't, and also some creepy kind of dubstep(Example: My Korn ones) kind of express his Schizophrenia. *Shocker, when focused on an objective, will hunt everyone down, and will do anything to complete it. *Shocker has Antisocial Personality Disorder, meaning he doesn't hold sympathy for anyone or anything. Shocker trivia has a whole lot of Shocker's at the begginning of them, doesnt it? Other Theme songs Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities